1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to heat dissipation devices in electronics, and more particularly to a heat dissipation device with a fin set.
2. Description of Related Art
During operation of an electronic device such as a computer central processing unit (CPU), a large amount of heat is often produced. The heat must be quickly removed from the CPU to prevent it from becoming unstable or being damaged. Typically, a heat dissipation device is attached to an outer surface of the CPU to absorb the heat from the CPU.
Conventionally, a heat dissipation device in a limited space includes a solid metal base attached to the CPU, a heat pipe connected to the base, and a plurality of fins soldered to the heat pipe. However, ends of the heat pipe are shrunk to form a sealed structure. The outermost fins are difficult to be soldered to the shrunk ends of the heat pipe, which results in easily dropping of the outmost fins from the heat dissipation device and harming peripheral devices, such as the CPU.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described.